


Upon Reaching Home

by jaimistoryteller



Series: Moments in Another Life [14]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: First Times, Fluff, M/M, Mild emotional hurt/comfort, Multi, Negotiations, Poly-V, Q's cats - Freeform, Transgender Q
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 05:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11662842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: Q, Alec, and James get home after a night of dancing and having a good time, Q really likes removing suits.





	1. Heading Home

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompts from here [Porn Prompt Table](http://mi6-cafe.tumblr.com/post/162357594162/007-fest-prompt-tables)

James’ POV

He’s still a bit surprised that Q kissed him on the lips. Of all the things he expected when they went out dancing that was not one of them. He’s so surprised by it, that he is totally caught off guard by Alec describing a dream in which he had sex with his ex-partner who had tentacles. 

Wait. What the fuck?

Laughing softly, the older man comments, “I wondered how long it was going to take before I caught your attention.”

Behind him, in the mirror he can see the amused smile on Q’s face, and for a moment he feels embarrassed until the boffin remarks, “I’d think tentacles would be an odd thing for your ex-partner to have, but considering all of the conversations we’ve had on him, maybe not.”

He finds himself snickering at that. He doesn’t know much about the previous James Bond, the one who had changed his last name upon taking the position. What he does know is the man was an even bigger playboy than him and didn’t discriminate on the gender of his bedmates.

“He’s good at throwing people for an unexpected loop,” Alec’s voice is soft, understanding, pitched low so not to carry to the back seat though he is sure that Q still heard and is just not responding to that statement.

Nodding, he glances out the window, startled to discover that they are pretty close to the flat complex. How spaced out was he? It’s a damned good thing he wasn’t in the field or there would have been a massive problem with that. He’d have been easy picking for someone.

Yet he definitely wouldn’t have changed anything about the evening so far. Particularly not that kiss.

Q kissed him. Him. Freely. Willingly. On the lips. It wasn’t spur of the moment according to the amber eyes that had glowed with warmth. Q had wanted to kiss him. Now they’re going home and he’s not sure what’s going to happen.

Alec had commented about Q liking to remove suits, but the younger man has never shown an inclination towards trying to take him out of one of the suits he’s worn for work. Well. There was that time he was recovering from being drugged and the aftermath of it, right before they started this. That day Q removed him from the suit, but no other time.

So what’s different about tonight? It’s their first night where all three have intentionally gone out dancing together. He’s in one of his suits, but it’s not one of the ones that he wears when he wants to give off a vibe. It’s actually one of his favorites, the baby blue shirt and dark navy almost indigo suit is tailored to make him seem a bit taller and to make him seem a bit sleeker. Sometimes being relatively short and muscular can be a disadvantage cause it makes him look block like.

He’ll just have to see what is going to happen when they get home.


	2. Role to Play

James’ POV

When they get upstairs to the flat, he’s curious what’s going to happen. A part of him wonders if he should act like he’s playing a role. That way, if Q decides that he’s not actually interested in taking him out of the suit, it doesn’t sting quite as much as it would if he’s dealing with it as just himself.

Yet, he glances at the hacker who makes a beeline for the bedroom, maybe he should leave it in Q’s hands.

He likes the fact he doesn’t feel like he doesn’t have to play a role with his partners. They both accept him as is. Why would this be any different? Maybe Q will decide to take him out of the suit, maybe he won’t. Either way, it’s been a wonderful night.

“He’s rather private and doesn’t like to show skin, but he’s good about asking if there are any boundaries he needs to avoid,” Alec comments, drawing his attention as the older man removes his shoes and socks, but leaves everything else on.

He nods distractedly, deciding to mimic the older man, perhaps it will let their shared boffin know he’s game for whatever the younger man wants to do. Because he is. He definitely is. Of all the people he’s slept with in any sense of the word, Q has to be the one who has made sure every step is alright. Even though most of the steps are exceedingly platonic in nature.

A few minutes later Q’s back, wearing his silk pajama’s with bare feet. Some reason he’s drawn to that detail, as if it is something special, though he can’t figure out why.

Shaking his head, he smiles winningly at the younger man as he stands up at nearly the same time Alec does.

He’s not sure why he blurts out, “I’m going to get something to drink, do you want something?”

Hazel eyes study him closely before the boffin answers, “Pineapple mango juice would be great, thank you.”

Do they even have that in the fridge? He wonders as he heads towards the kitchen.

“Come join us in the bedroom,” Alec suggests from the kitchen door, “And I’m good.”

“Okay,” he agrees just before the older man vanishes from his line of sight. Opening the fridge, he looks through it, finding the juice on one of the lower shelves towards the back, almost empty. He pours what’s left in a cup before finding something for himself to drink and joining them in the bedroom.

The fairy lights are on, rather than the over head, and the younger man is carefully unfastening the buttons on Alec’s shirt with the same care he’s seen given to one of the dark haired man’s presents.

Swallowing hard, he sets Q’s juice on the night stand closer to Alec’s side before settling on the edge of the bed and drinking his orange juice. A part of him wonders why he didn’t mix it with something. There is plenty of things he could have mixed it with in the cupboard.

This is a rather intimate moment. He knows one thing for sure: neither of them are playing a role right now.


	3. Observations

Q’s POV

He takes his time slowly unbuttoning Alec’s jacket. He’s starting with his long time friend to give James a chance to see exactly what he meant when it was stated he likes peeling off the suit. That way his blue eyed spy can decide whether it is acceptable or not.

Green eyes watch him with a sort of pleasant heat and familiarity that makes him feel warm from the inside out. He’s not embarrassed by the observations, this isn’t the first time he’s done this, it’s only the first time he’s done this while James is here.

Once he’s gotten all of the buttons of the coat done, he carefully removes it, settling it on the small chair by the door, the one put there for this purpose actually.

He pauses for a moment to grab his cup, murmuring, “Thank you, James,” before taking a long drink of it.

While he loves going out dancing, it always leaves him feeling dehydrated no matter how much he drinks, and despite the fact he doesn’t actually drink anything alcoholic while out. He’s probably close to out, so he will have it added to his order of food for next week.

Setting the glass down, he glances towards the blue eyed spy to see what his reaction is so far, it seems as if James is lost in thought.

A moment later he returns to what he was doing, this time taking his time removing the button down, a rather lovely amber cream shirt with mother of pearl buttons. By the time he’s done with the shirt, Alec’s gaze has gotten so much hotter, like almost every other time that he’s done this. There is a part of him that wonders if that is the way his best friend deals with wanting to strip him of his clothing but doesn’t because he’s uncomfortable with it.

One of these days he’s going to ask, just not right now. Right now he is enjoying the fact his love lets him unwrap him like a present.

The slacks follow the shirt onto the pile in the chair, leaving Alec in nothing more than his pants.

Grinning at him, the sardonyx blonde climbs on the bed and just sprawls comfortably, watching with curiosity and a quiet sort of peace that he appreciates.

He turns his attention to James, arching a dark brow in question as he asks, “May I unwrap you like a gift James?”

The ash blonde stands up so fast he nearly drops the cup he was holding, “I, yes, of course.”

He tips his head to the side, studying the younger spy, and realizing that James is nervous. “You know you don’t have to say yes. I won’t think any less of you.”

Frowning, the blue eyed man studies him closely before seeming to come to a decision or realization. The furrowed brow smoothes out as his second significant other answers, “I know. I want to.”

He smiles, hoping that James can see the warmth and affection in his expression, as he steps just a bit closer, closing the majority of the space between them and giving one last questioning look before proceeding.


	4. Wrong Choice

James’ POV

He holds perfectly still, as if waiting for something that could be a danger or holding himself back.

This was a bad idea, he decides when he wants to reach for Q and pull him closer. He wants to touch and taste and experience what it feels like to be able to do so. He doesn’t care if there isn’t sex, that’s not what he wants. But what he wants he can’t have. He should have thought this through better. This is a really bad idea. He’s too pushy. Q doesn’t like pushy. Or in this case handsy. Because he wouldn’t necessarily push the younger man, just touch him way more than he’s allowed to.

But why would Q kiss him if he isn’t allowed to touch? He feels like he’s missing something important.

He doesn’t even realize he’s taken a step back before the boffin’s voice cuts through his thoughts, a tint of worry to the younger man’s voice, “James?”

“I’m sorry,” he replies before leaving the bedroom, not missing the flash of hurt in hazel eyes.

See? He’s already fucked up. He heads directly to his room, planning on sleeping in there. Maybe it’d be better if he got a hotel room for the evening instead. What the hell was he thinking?

The pain in those bright eyes has him pressing the palms of his hands against his eyes as he tries not to think of them, even knowing it’s not going to work.

“James, you need to breathe before you hyperventilate.” Alec’s cool voice cuts through the racing in his mind.

Dropping his hands, he glances at the door where the older man is casually leaning against the framing in nothing but tight pants that don’t hide anything from the imagination.

“Now that you’re with me, lets discuss what went wrong. Normally this is more Q’s thing, talking, but as you bolted from him, and he’s currently wondering what he did wrong, I decided I’d do it instead. He’s curled up in the middle of the bed right now.” The ex-spy informs him, voice still cool.

“He didn’t do anything wrong. I did. I want too much.” He answers with a sigh, just about collapsing on the edge of his bed. He feels more drained right now than after any of those life or death missions that left him exhausted.

“Well, I won’t disagree with the fact you handled it wrong.” Alec remarks, crossing the room and settling beside him on the edge of the bed. “Why’d you bolt?”

He spends several minutes trying to find the right words. “Because I want to touch and I know that’s not allowed and I don’t want to do something without his consent.”

Snorting, the older man retorts, “You remember who we’re talking about right? Q, the man who has no issues with breaking someone’s arm if they get too handsy? The bloke who is a lot sturdier than he appears? The bloke whose uncle gave him self defense lessons, Double-O style?”

He nods slowly, “Still, he isn’t an agent.”

“You’re right, he’s not. But I was and I am still just as dangerous now as I was back then. If you think I’d let you hurt him, you are sorely mistaken.” Alec’s voice washes over him like ice water. It reminds him that the man who often seems relaxed and easy going is just as much an apex predator as he is. “I’ve got several knives in that bedroom. Q’s got a few too. Believe me when I say you wouldn’t last long if you tried to force something he doesn’t want. I don’t care what the consequences would be.”

Swallowing, he nods again, not trusting his voice to speak.

“Now that we have the threatening out of the way.” Amusement sneaks into the icy tone, confusing him. “Let’s talk about the fact you won’t do anything to hurt him or you wouldn’t have cared when the thought even occurred to you.”

“How do you know?” He demands harshly.

“Well,” it’s drawn out, “Because you look at him the same way I do.”

That catches him off guard. He didn’t think he worse his heart on his sleeve. But then, Alec doesn’t really wear his on his sleeve, it’s only visible when they are here, in the privacy of their own home. But the affection and warmth, the love, is so easy to see.

“I’ve fucked up,” he mutters, shoulders drooping.

“It happens to the best of us. Go make him some tea and talk with him,” the older man suggests. “We managed to miss these sort of bumps but we spent fourteen years as friends. I was well aware of every one of his limits. Though he asked what mine are. Truthfully, I’m shameless so I don’t really have any. Besides, I hope you don’t think you’re the only one who’d like to undress him and worship that lithe body, you’d be mistaken. I respect the fact that touching for him is kept above his clothing.”

That throws him off, he was sure that they had gotten at least to the point of mutual states of undressed if nothing else.

Rising from, his spot, Alec remarks, “His hip is the one piece of skin I’ve touched more than two times that isn’t his hands, feet, or head.”

With that the older man leaves, while he sits there thinking about it for another minute, processing.

So he’s not alone in wanting to touch and not being able to.


	5. So Much Different

James’ POV

Alec’s words echo through his head. Reminding him to try actually communicating. That thing that Q seems to do so much easier than him, but he’s always gotten the impression it’s not as smooth as it seems.

It reminds him of a conversation they had during the early days, the fact that all three brothers can become anyone they need to. That Q tries to keep that ability under wraps. Perhaps the ability to communicate, or at least the confidence to do so comes from that ability? After all, it takes confidence to become someone else, a lesson all who go into the spy craft quickly learn.

Standing up, he heads to the kitchen, smiling when he sees that the water is already heating even though Alec is nowhere to be seen in the living room. He’s probably in the bedroom with Q, waiting to see what he does.

Since the water has just gotten hot enough to make tea, he grabs one of the special spice ones he brought back with him from his last trip to India and makes it to the specific manner the boffin prefers. Carefully carrying the mug, he heads to the bedroom, using his foot to lightly knock on the door before entering.

Sure enough, he finds Alec and Q together on the bed. Long fingers are lightly carding through wild curls, making them even more disheveled.

“I brought tea,” he states not sure what else to say. Probably a good idea to use those words he seriously hates. “I’m sorry. Alec pointed out the flaw in my logic.”

Sad amber eyes study him before the younger man scoots away from the ex-spy and accepts the mug.

“You could just say no. I would understand if you felt it uneven and not a possibility as such,” the younger man states softly, melancholy quite clear to him, making his entire body ache with the knowledge he caused it. “It wouldn’t have changed the fact I love how you look in a suit, and my imagination would have been more than enough.”

He stops himself from flinching, he doesn’t have the right to flinch since this is his fault.

“You’re welcome to still join us if you want,” Q offers sadly, “I don’t want to force you into anything you’re uncomfortable with. Feel free to change into the pajamas if you’d like.”

Q turns, drinking the tea in one go and setting the mug down. It looks like the younger man is going to sit back down and scoot back over.

That’s not what he wants. Not at all.

His eyes feel hot as he reaches out, hand resting on the younger man’s elbow.

Q stops, head turning to study him with speculative amber eyes, but the boffin doesn’t say anything.

“You weren’t forcing me into anything,” he states, trying to make his voice sound firm and pretty sure he’s failing, that too much emotion is creeping in. “I panicked.” He closes his eyes, centering himself the way he would before going on a mission, this might be one of the most important missions he ever does. “I want to touch but I know it’s not welcome. I never want to push too much. There will come a day that you don’t want me around because I don’t get boundaries, not properly, I forget them when I’m comfortable, and that’s not the right thing to do.”

Slowly Q pivots back towards him as he speaks, almost a flood of words when he hates expressing his emotions. It tends to get him into more trouble than it helps.

Slender fingers brush lightly against his hand, reminding him that he is still holding the boffin’s elbow.

“You’re an idiot.” It’s said affectionately, even though there is still the hints of sadness behind the younger man’s tone. “I can check you into a wall as fast as Alec if you over stepped my limits and didn’t listen when if I asked you to stop.”

He swallows, nodding once. He considers dropping his hand but decides to skim it down the smooth sleeve of the material Q’s hand and draw it closer to him, just over the buttons, leaving the final choice in the younger man’s hands.

“Do you want me to stop at your pants or is it alright to explore?” The question startles him, there are still the barest hints of sadness in those ever changing eyes, and he’d do anything to get rid of that sadness, particularly as he knows it’s his fault.

Smiling softly, he answers, “Whatever you feel comfortable with.”

Slowly, the dark haired genius starts unbuttoning his shirt, glancing at his face repeatedly to make sure that he isn’t pushing any limits.

He just keeps smiling, relief flooding his system that he hadn’t completely fucked this up.

Slowly, he notices the differences between this time and the first time --which was also the last time-- the boffin had stripped him down. That time there had been a lot of soft and reassuring words. Q’s hands had been gentle but almost detached. Everything was designed to comfort him, give him something to center on. This time, this time is far different. He can feel it with every button and every glance.

It’s like low grade electricity is applied to his skin, making every touch seem even more.

“Q,” it’s a low groan, a throaty plea, he doesn’t even know what for at this point but that doesn’t stop him from repeating it, “ _Q_.”

Slender hands slide feathery light along his chest, up his neck to lightly cup is jaw. They’re of a height, so it isn’t a stretch and the younger man steps just a bit closer, head tipping sideways inquisitively.

“Use words James, it’s a lot easier on everyone’s nerves,” Q murmurs just a breath away from his lips.

“I don’t know the words,” he admits softly, swallowing as he finishes speaking.

Smiling at him, the last of the sadness seems to drain away as the dark haired genius steps close enough he can feel the heat from the slender body radiating outwards and warming him. “See, words, the right ones, even if you didn’t know that,” Q teases gently, smiling against his lips before kissing him softly.

His hands end up on the curve of his partner’s hips, holding him still as the kiss goes on, leaving him breathless and wanting so much more. Yet only what his love, and yes he loves Q, even if he never says the words aloud because that’s not the type of relationship they have, is willing to share.


	6. Senses

Q’s POV

He’s rather surprised that James came back to the room, even more surprised when it appears the ash blonde man still wants him to unwrap him. He’s leery now, worried about crossing another line that was never mentioned.

Yet that doesn’t happen.

Instead they end up kissing, long and slow, and exploratory. His hands ghosting along the stubbly edge of the spy’s jaw, getting a feel for the differences in skin between Alec and James. It’s odd, particularly as Alec’s never had any that he can remember. While he knows the one side is due to Arkhangelsk and that mess, he never asked about the other side.

When they finally stop kissing, when both of them are on the breathless side, he goes back to unbuttoning the shirt, but keeping an eye out to make sure he doesn’t trip up again. Just because his blue eyed love says it’s not his fault, he’s sure that there is something he’s done that made James feel that way, so it is at least in part his fault.

Like with Alec’s suit, James' is carefully laid on the chair with each piece removed.

It’s when he gets down to his blue eyed spy’s pants that he runs into a problem. With his best friend he knew the boundaries, or lack thereof since Alec’s in the shameless side.

So he holds still, waiting to see what will happen next.

Apparently the answer is a stand still.

“James, now’s the point where you give Q permission to explore and find out exactly how many ways he can change your outlook on contact,” Alec announces from the bed.

That startles the blue eyed spy into glancing sideways at the still sprawled out green eyed ex-spy.

Meeting his eyes, James nods slowly, “I’m game.”

Relief floods his system, startling him because he hadn’t realized he was tensing up on the matter.

Lightly pushing the ash blonde towards the bed, he waits until the younger spy is settling, before joining his loves on the bed himself, getting situated so he is kneeling with his legs braced on either side of James’ and taking his time exploring.

Like the rare occasions he does this with Alec, he uses all of his senses in his explorations. Hands caressing and stroking, alternating the type of pressure based on the reactions that he gets. He scoots just a bit closer, head dipping to lightly run his nose along firm muscles and solid sinew.

When James gasps, he glances up, catching the glassy look in blue eyes that remind him of sapphire or polished iolite.

“Keep going,” the ash blonde pleas.

He takes the spy at his word and continues his explorations. Eventually he adds taste and texture to his seeking. Teeth scraping along skin, tongue lapping and swirling along salty skin, nipping and gently biting his partner’s body as he continues to map out each scar and mark. Many of which he’s intimately aware of because of his role as quartermaster.

He loses himself to his senses as he learns everything he can about James’ body and reactions. 


	7. Startled

James’ POV

Alec was bloody right, he thinks as the boffin touches him _everywhere._

This is definitely not something he expected. It’s so much more. It even distracts him from the fact he wants to touch because of how it sets fire to his body. Normally he’s the quiet type, there’s no reason not to be. Tonight he can’t seem to stop all of the noises that are falling from his lips.

“Q,” he moans as blunt teeth scrap over his sensitive nipple.

Since when are his nipples sensitive? That really doesn’t matter, he decides when the dark haired genius moves to the other side of his body, mirroring his actions.

What’s surprising is when the pressure that is steadily building up seems to explode outwards, causing him to gasp and arch when Q hits a rather sensitive spot. It’s just enough of a stimulant to send him over the edge. Without anybody touching him on his cock, he’s coming in his pants.

He can feel the way that his skin heats. For a man whose job requires sex occasionally, he is far more embarrassed than he ought to be.

“I’ll fetch a warm flannel,” Alec announces with a small smile, rising from the bed.

Q pauses for a moment, confusion drawing his dark brows together. That is, until the younger man glances along the lines of his body, coming to rest on his now saturated pants.

“Oh,” the younger man murmurs, “That’s not totally unexpected.”

“Why?” he finds himself asking.

“Alec did the same thing the first time,” Q answers with a small shrug and a satisfied smile.

“What?” That seems almost unbelievable.

Returning from the bathroom with a flannel, the older man hands it over to him as he remarks, “Like I said, he’ll give you a new perspective on touch.”

He closes his eyes, taking a deep breath, and wonders if he should get up to go change his pants.

“Be right back,” Q murmurs, rising and leaving the room.

He tries not to flinch again, because he must be disgusting to the younger man.

“Knowing him, he’s fetching a pair of fresh pants,” Alec remarks, motioning towards the disaster he made his. “He doesn’t have a problem with it, but you look a bit embarrassed and he’s trying to minimize that.”

He stands up, taking his pants off and using the flannel, for a moment he considers retreating to the bathroom, but he decides against it. As long as he isn’t bothering Q, he doesn’t need to retreat. He’s just finished wiping himself down when the younger man returns, handing over a pair of pants and settling back on the bed.

He tosses the flannel in the bathroom sink, pulls the new pants on, and joins the other two in bed.

“Thank you,” Q tells him, slender arm resting on his chest as the smaller man snuggles into the bedding between them.

“For what?” He asks curiously.

“For trusting me,” Q’s voice is soft, sleepy.

He smiles scooting a little closer and kissing the boffin's temple.


	8. Heat

Alec’s POV

He can see the way that the James tenses up after he comes in his pants, probably worried about rejection from the hacker. So he tries for comforting, a category that he’s not all that good at. A little bit later the three of them are curled up together on the bed. Q’s positioned so he can wrap an arm around each of them. Head resting on the pillow between them.

He had almost expected to be jealous, when his love first started exploring the younger spy, but he wasn’t. It felt natural, confirming his earlier though that they would make a good poly relationship, even with his lack of attraction for the blonde.

So he watches, sure that there was a heat in his eyes that spoke volumes, but not saying a word until after.

oOoOoOo

James’ POV

Tonight didn’t go anything like he expected, he thinks as he drifts, not quite sleeping but not quite awake.

The dancing and kissing and the _touching._ All of it together was amazing, even though he nearly ruined it by panicking. It almost felt like it was his birthday with the sort of care that Q showed towards him, even though he nearly screwed things up.

There was a heat in the younger man’s eyes, a passion that enthralled him. Hopefully he never fucks up enough to destroy that expression. Not when he loves Q so damned much, he’d give the boffin the world if he could.

For now, well, cuddles and contact and kissing will be enough.

oOoOoOo

Q’s POV

He loves his spies. The fact that both seem to be on the shameless side helps, particularly as he’s not the most comfortable in bare skin and neither pushes for more.

He recognized the expression in James’ eyes because it’s one he has seen in Alec’s more times than he can count.

There is subtle difference between the two. Tastes and scents, the texture of skin and scars and the marks that declares that both are survivors. It was enthralling, wonderful, beyond words to be able to discover those differences. To be trusted with such personal information and knowledge.

He really does love his spies, and he hopes they know that. That his actions say what he doesn’t manage to put in words.

Right now he is curled up between them, enjoying the heat that radiates from bare skin, and feeling rather possessive. Maybe he should suppress that feeling or push it away but he likes it. They’re his, and as long as they are willing to be his, he’s probably going to feel possessive about them.


	9. Sleepy Thoughts

Q’s POV

He’s nearly asleep when James mutters something rather surprising, which kicks his brain back on, “If you ever need someone to test that drug on, the one that led to this, so you can also test the antidote you said you’re making, I’d be willing to do it. With you.”

That startles him, and he moves his arms in, pushing upwards to he can rest his weight on them as he looks over at the ash blonde spy.

“I trust you,” the blue eyed man states as if it’s the most obvious thing. “I know you wouldn’t take advantage. That I wouldn’t feel dirty afterwards.”

He’s moderately sure his expression goes soft as he meets drowsy eyes full of sincerity.

“Discuss drugging James in the morning,” Alec suggests, amusement and tiredness lacing his tone.

“Probably a good idea to discuss it when we’re all actually awake,” he agrees, snuggling back down between the two of them.

James words confirm something he had suspected that day that his second significant other had shown up. His ash blonde had been tense, not meeting his eyes, and had turned his body over to his command when he had switched to the quartermaster’s tone. He had seen the way that the spy was curling into himself. While he hadn’t known the particulars, he understood what was happening and used advice he had been given by Jared for how to deal with people in a variety of different traumatic situations as a guideline for how to care for his friend.

It worked. James had trusted him to care for him. Finally relaxing enough to get some sleep after a nice shower and a long cuddle on the sofa. It was the turning point in their relationship. That trust was the reason he agreed with Alec to ask James to join them as something more than just a friend.

It was awe inspiring. He recognizes the fact there are not a lot of people that the blue eyed man would trust so thoroughly, and it is a trust he hopes to never betray. Not when he found himself falling in love with both.

It’s a different sort of love, not comparable because it is a love for each person individually, but also a love of them as a single unit. It’s a situation where words fail him. He wishes he was better with people at times like that, wanting to be able to communicate the way his brother Jared can. Yet he knows it, instinctively, and tries to show it.

Giving a small shake of his head, he snuggles a little further into the bedding, tugging his partners just a bit closer together. He must be tired since his thoughts are beginning to go in circles.

“I love you,” he mumbles, not sure that they actually heard them, but happy to have gotten the words out. “Thank you for a wonderful birthday.”

He’s asleep moments later so he doesn’t know whether they responded. Not that it matters, they show their affection for him all the time. With so many little things that add up to a wonderful bigger picture.

**Author's Note:**

> Publishing schedule, I will try & update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. 
> 
> Tomorrow I will post the last of the Bond things I have ready for the fest, then I am back to my regular posting schedule. 
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/money) and recently got a twitter to post about drawing & writing @jaimist0
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi


End file.
